shorefandomcom-20200213-history
Azune
Azune, otherwise known as The Peacemaker, The Sea Mother, The Lady of Grace, or the Dame of the Depths is the goddess of the waters of Shore. Description Azune takes the form of a young elven maiden, with pale white skin and unnaturally blue eyes. Her most striking feature is the long, silvery-blue rivulets of watery hair that run down to the toes of her figure. She is typically nude, covered only by her mane. Personality Azune is well known to be the most even-tempered of the Pantheon. Her reputation for forgiveness and mercy astounds the mortal races and her peers alike; during The Veiling of Oemir, only she and Ballos voted against the punishment of the devils' mortal minions, despite the fact that the disappearance of her son caused Azune to weep and wail with such fury that the oceans of Shore threatened to swallow the mainland. Some would even call her naive or overly trusting due to how easily she forgives slights. She is a motherly figure who has a deep affection for children. She extends special protection to mothers and their children, and the Azunite Order's establishments always accept orphan children into their walls. Despite her calm and lenient tendencies, the one thing she will not tolerate in any form is Fiends. Azune deeply despises devils and demons, and as such the waters of Shore often have negative effects on them. History Before she came to Shore, Azune was the uncontested ruler of Lemuria. Upon her arrival however, she left the care of the plane in the hands of her Duke, Olhydra. Relationships Malinus swept Azune off her feet shortly after the Pantheon's arrival to Shore, and the two became an inseparable couple despite Malinus' reputation. They had two children together, Iona and Oemir, but when the latter disappeared, relations between the two became strained. The two eventually separated, and even after the crisis, their relationship never truly recovered. Azune has tried to mend bridges with Malinus for the sake of her children, to little success. Azune's relationship with her second partner, Yoduun, was a much more sterile interaction - the two didn't share any manner of romantic feelings for one another, but regarded their union as a transaction of sorts. Azune received a child whom she could dote upon without interference from its father, and Yoduun bedded yet another goddess. Beyond this interaction, the two hardly interacted with each other at all. Her relationship with both of her elder children is equally strained, as both are desperate to get out of their mother's hovering shadow. Azune keeps a close watch on Pell, her youngest child, but has restrained herself somewhat from her typical overbearing ways out of fear of pushing her away like her last children. Among the other gods, Azune counted Korresh, Jeddoh, Tythea, Valathel, and Uhe as friends. While Azune held few grudges, she had a less than positive relationship with Sulomoch and Hyori. She relies heavily on her Elemental Duke, Olhydra, to keep the peace back in Lemuria. Divine Realm Azune's realm is the Elemental Plane of Water, Lemuria - an endless ocean with no bottom and no surface. Worshipers Rumors and Legends Category:Deities